


A normal day

by Iamacarrot



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Smut, demon marco, this was supposed to be something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: It's not every day Marco gets to make love with incredibly powerful demons, but when he does... things get hot...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I JUST realized that I made a dos equis reference... <3

It was a normal day in the Underworld, birds were screeching, souls of the damned were spreading throughout the kingdom, and Marco was going over royal duties with his mate, King Tom. "Alright, so now, we need to sign a treaty with the King and Queen of the Marzipan Region." Marco instructed, his sharp ears leaning towards the loud groans of his mate.

"Ugh! Must we?!" Tom growled, his head flat against the table. Marco chuckled, shaking his head and being thankful that he and Tom were the only two in the room at the moment. "Yes, we must, Mr. Grumpy" Marco laughed, hugging Tom and wrapping his tail around the demon's waist. "Can't we do it tomorrow?" Tom whimpered, standing up and smiling as he turned around to see Marco's face.

"Tom, you know what we must do..." Marco sighed happily, nuzzling into Tom's neck. Tom growled, pushing Marco onto the table and making the boy squeal in surprise. "Tom, w-we can't... not now..." Marco whimpered, his tail thinking otherwise as it slid up and down Tom's spine. Tom shuddered, grinding against Marco, who was slowly getting turned on. "Tom... if you don't stop-" "Stop what? I'm not doing anything~" Tom purred.

Marco sighed heavily, opening his legs and allowing Tom to rest in between them. "Why must you get horny every time we have to do something important?" Marco sighed, ignoring the fact that Tom was pretty much deep throating his horns. "Because, my dear beloved... you always look so fuck-able when you're serious..." Tom chuckled. "Wow, maybe if you used actual words this would be enjoyable" Marco remarked before moaning loudly and arching his back as Tom grinded against him.

"Oh hush, you know you're enjoying this you little slut..." Tom chuckled. "Nngh, let's just get this over with... we're gonna be late!" Marco growled, pulling Tom's shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. "Well, someone's eager" Tom chuckled, undressing Marco and looking down at said demon. "Tom, you've seen me naked before! Stop staring!" Marco shouted, just wanting to get this over with. 

Tom purred, flipping Marco over before pulling down his boxers. Sliding his finger down Marco's ass to find an entrance, Tom shifted as he heard the needy panting coming from his mate. Finally finding an entrance, Tom slipped a finger in, making Marco moan loudly, bucking his hips to get used to the feeling. Tom chuckled before slipping in another finger, waiting for a sign to continue before sliding in a third. Marco keened, moaning and bucking as Tom fingered him. 

Finally feeling that Marco was ready, Tom pulled his fingers out, smiling lightly at the frustrated moan emitted from Marco. "Alright babe, I'm going in dry, since you want to be in so much of a hurry..." Tom purred, sliding his finger down Marco's spine. "Just do it! I'm not a human anymore so I can take it!" Marco growled lowly, beginning to create claw marks in the table.

Tom smirked, surprised that Marco decided to bring up the fact that he was once human. Marco hissed, opening his mouth to say another word, but before he could, he was interrupted by Tom slamming into his backside with brute force. "AHH! OH GOD TOM!!!" Marco shouted, digging his claws into the table and gasping as a wave of pain and pleasure was sent through him. "Shh, we don't want anyone coming in here do we?" Tom teased, biting Marco's ear.

Marco hissed in pleasure, trying to keep up with Tom's pace. "T-Tom... oh Tom... oh... OH DADDY!!!" Marco roared, pushing any sense that was in Tom's head back and making the demon grip onto Marco's sides, slamming into the boy turned demon with God-like speed. Marco screamed incoherently before regaining himself, moaning Tom's name before finally releasing his seed all over the table. Marco panted, his legs threatening to give in as Tom continued to thrust. 

Feeling his body being overstimulated, Marco screamed Tom's name, repeating it over and over until Tom could no longer take it. With one last thrust, Tom released inside of Marco, panting and huffing. Marco hissed, tensing up at the sudden burning sensation, but quickly relaxing as it cooled. With both males having been satisfied, Tom pulled out of Marco, the feeling making Marco moan once again before shuddering.

"Whoa... that was... exciting..." Tom chuckled. "Yeah... exciting..." Marco agreed before yawning. "So... you still feel like signing that treaty today?" Tom asked. "You did all of this on purpose... didn't you?" Marco asked, a scowl on his face. "Maaaaybe" Tom chuckled, laughing when Marco shoved him away. "Aww, come on babe!" Tom shouted. "No! You're such a dick!" Marco growled. "Hey! Don't lie! You KNOW you enjoyed that!" Tom giggled, running after Marco, who had stopped. "I know, which is why I'm mad at you..." Marco growled, pulling Tom in for a kiss before teleporting into their shared room.

Tom smiled, if there was one thing he enjoyed more than his job, it was having a loving mate to help him do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't get over dat dos equis reference! XD


End file.
